


Abscess

by camichats



Series: Dictionary Prompts [69]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 14:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20047414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: "How many times do I have to say that I'm not that kind of doctor? Honestly Tony, how do you not know better? You've got a doctorate, too.""Maybe-" he said, as if he hadn't gotten his doctorate literally a month ago "-but you took biochem and I didn't, so clearly you know more than me."





	Abscess

"Bruce," Tony whined, "get rid of it." 

"How many times do I have to say that I'm not that kind of doctor? Honestly Tony, how do you not know better? You've got a doctorate, too." 

"Maybe-" he said, as if he hadn't gotten his doctorate literally a month ago "-but you took biochem and I didn't, so clearly you know more than me." 

"Yeah and you know who knows even more? A _medical_ doctor." 

"No," Tony said, his pout dangerously stubborn. If he wasn't convinced in the next thirty seconds, Bruce was giving up and texting Rhodey so that _he_ could deal with this instead. 

"Yes they do." 

Tony rolled his eyes. "They do, but I'm not going." 

"I'm not having sex with you until you get rid of it." 

"You wouldn't," Tony said, eyes narrowing. 

"I would." 

Tony wavered for another moment before giving in. "I hate this. And you." 

"Sure you do honey." Bruce pat his shoulder. "Sure you do." 

"I expect lots of love while I'm recovering from this bullshit." 

"I'm sure Rhodey will be perfectly willing to accommodate you." 

"Bruce," Tony whined again, and Bruce cracked up. 

"C'mon, I'm teasing." He put a hand on the back of Tony's neck and pulled him close so he could press a kiss to the top of his hair. "All the love you want, I promise." 

"I'm going to hold you to that, you know." 

"I know, but you wouldn't take advantage of that." 

"Oh wouldn't I?" 

"No, you wouldn't," Bruce said. "You're too cuddly for that." 

"Good cuddles don't negate being an asshole. I have examples if you need them." 

"Stop being so contrary-" 

"Have you _met_ me?" Tony mumbled. 

"-and go to the fucking doctor, hospital, whatever you want to call it." 


End file.
